


Apparition

by mallow87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Jobi Nuts, Post-Season/Series 04, Skaifayakru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallow87/pseuds/mallow87
Summary: Just a short drabble involving Bellamy and hallucination up on the GoSci Ring.





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting for this fandom. Let me know if and how you would like this continued.

She’s there.  Seated in a room with a large window overlooking the Earth. Glowing blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at him.  Alive.

“You’re here.”

Bellamy looks at Clarke in wonder.  He walks over.  Almost reverent as he kneels in front of her.  He reaches a hand out slowly to touch her face.  He can feel her warmth on his skin.  His eyes close, letting out a tear.  She doesn’t move.  Doesn’t say anything.  Her breathing just growing shallower.  He leans close, lips touching gently for the first time.

“Bellamy,” she finally speaks, a bit breathlessly.  But the voice is wrong.  Has he already forgotten what she sounds like?

“How are you here, Clarke?” he asks.

She tenses.  Someone walks in behind him.  Clarke stares over his shoulder at them.  Bellamy pries his eyes away from her to see who it is.

His face twists in confusion.  It’s Clarke behind them.  A look of concern on her face. He whips his head back.  He’s still kneeling in front of Clarke.  He drops his hand.  Bellamy feels his heart rate pick up. Rising, he turns to face the Clarke standing at the door.

“Bellamy?” she asks him.  The voice is more familiar but still wrong.  She looks back at the seated Clarke, who looks confused and hurt now.  “Did you say Clarke?”  The standing Clarke tries. 

Bellamy grimaces, head beginning to throb.  “I left you.  I left you behind,” Bellamy answers trying to blink away whatever _this_ is, “You can’t be here.”    The room feels unsteady as he sways.

“You need to sit down, Bellamy.” The seated Clarke reaches out for him. 

He shakes her hand off his arm, backing away from both of them.  The room spins.  Bellamy falls to the floor.  His consciousness cuts in and out as Raven and Echo make their way to him before he completely blacks out.

 

“What did you do to him?!” Raven demands as she pulls Bellamy’s head onto her lap. 

Echo glares at her.  Rather than answer the accusation she reaches out to check his pulse.  She exhales, giving Raven a nod of reassurance.  The mechanic untenses slightly, eyes expressing gratitude.  Life aboard the Ark was not without tension these past 3 months but mostly they had learned to live with each other peaceably.

“I will get Monty.” Echo stands.  She is once more the stoic Azgeda warrior and spy.  Raven returns her attention to her unconscious friend.  Echo glances softly at Bellamy before exiting the room. 

 

“You better wake up, Blake.  I have no intention of keeping this motley crew alive by myself.” Raven wipes the sweat off his head as Monty and Harper rush into the room with Echo.

“How long has he been out?” Monty gets down to the floor. 

“Just a few minutes,” Raven responds, “Breathing was rapid at first but seems to be coming back to normal.”

Harper, who had been standing worriedly behind Monty, sighs audibly.

“What was he doing right before he lost consciousness?” Monty inquires. 

Raven and Echo exchange silent glances.  How much do they say?

“He, uh—” Raven starts.

“His grasp of reality seemed off,” Echo states decisively.  Raven looks at her gratefully.  There was no need for anyone else to know he’d kissed Echo, hallucinating that it was Clarke.

“Off how?” Monty prods.

“He seemed to be hallucinating,” Raven answers.

“Uh…” starts Harper hesitantly, coming forward.  All eyes turn to the brunette.  “I _may_ have given him some jobi nuts…”

“What?!” Raven shoots a look of disbelief at her.

“Harper, what were you thinking?” Monty stands angrily.  “You know that stuff—what that stuff can do.” The wounds of Jasper’s voluntary death have not healed yet.

Echo simply glares.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Harper attempts calmly, “You know he’s been running non-stop since we got up here.  Helping set up the algae farm, working on the comms system, just trying to keep us all alive.  He’s barely slept in the 3 months since…”

“Since Clarke died,” Echo finishes resolutely.  Both Raven and Monty look at Bellamy softly for a moment.

“Yeah,” Harper continues, “I only gave him a little.  I thought it would just relax him a bit.  Maybe get him to slow down for an afternoon.”

Bellamy begins to fidget on Raven’s lap, coming back to consciousness. 

“He should be fine now,” Harper reassures.

Bellamy blinks open his eyes trying to grasp where he is.  Feeling the ground beneath him, he moves to get up.

“Try to take it slow,” Monty advises, leaning over him.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy looks around the room, sitting up anyway.

Raven glances toward Echo, only to see the Azgedan has slipped silently from the room.  “You tried to take a nap while standing.  Gravity apparently didn’t agree to it,” Raven supplies, “You should probably try a bed next time.” She smiles quickly.

Bellamy lets out a short laugh.  “Yeah, maybe.”


End file.
